The Cat walk project
by TVDgirl4
Summary: Damon and Stefan have been a secret couple for just over two months. After an interesting start to the day, when Damon comes home, everything is slightly different to how it used to be...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I've decided to start easing myself back into writing fanfiction as I stopped after terrible Jeremy/Kol deaths. This is actually a request, I've been send requests for these by multiple people, for which I find quite funny and it kind of convinced me to start writing again, you have my best friend who was hounding me for a new story to thank for me finally starting one off, I spend ages just staring at the screen wondering what to write!**_

_**So this is for Lucy and 'Buzz' who asked me to write this. **_

_**-Enjoy this chapter :) (oh its a two-shot by the way!)**_

* * *

_Stefan's POV_

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the curtains at my room on the top floor of the Salvatore boarding house.

As I eased myself back into the world of the living, I could hear voices talking in the kitchen, curious I tuned in briefly to see who it was.

'..Be down soon.'

'Right and why can't you help us set up today?We could use the extra supernatural strength to move things around.' Elena's pleading voice came through.

What was she talking about?Moving things around?Setting things up?

Before I could put the pieces together in my mind, Damon's powerful and calming voice reached my ears.

'I am sorry Elena. But Stefan and Barbie should be able to help- and so can you! I have to go throw the council off the warpath, before they manage to find the newbie vampire and end up getting more people killed in the process.'

As I heard this I stopped in my tracks, having walked to my wardrobe, a plaid shirt shirt frozen for a split second mid-way between myself and the hanger it had been on.

Another new vampire? That was the third in two weeks.

I hurriedly changed into the loose plaid shirt and fitted dark blue jeans.

I shot downstairs at vampiric speed and was picking up Damon's coffee mug from the counter to casually take a sip as he finished off his last sentence, a warning about breaking stuff.

Damon and Elena looked around from their conversation in order to greet me. But just as Elena opened her mouth, Damon snatched the coffee mug out of my hands and grumbled.

'My coffee, get your own.'

Elena raised her left eyebrow at Damon but, I thought, wisely decided not to comment on his grouchiness.

'So Stefan,' She said, changing the subject back to its apparently original conversation, 'Will you help us out today?'

'Help you out with what? I inquired.

'With the catwalk project for school that you and Damon said we could use the living room for a couple of weeks ago.'

'Errr...' I trailed off helplessly as Damon smirked at me.

'Please? It'll be fun.' Elena looked at me again with her massive brown doe eyes.

'Yes Stefan, you kids should do some school work together. It would be fun.' Damon winked before walking over to the sink to wash up his coffee mug.

Deciding I really had no other choice, I nodded my head to Elena, giving her my consent.

'Great! I'll see you at midday ok? Bye!' Elena rushed out before I could change my mind.

As soon as the door shut, I heard the rush of air behind me as Damon came up to stand behind me.

'Well Steffy... the idea of you doing modelling in a cute outfit is something I find rather...intriguing.

'And yet,'I replied, turning to see Damon's piercing blue eyes just inches from my own, 'If I'm not mistaken though, your not staying for the show?' I questioned, keeping my gaze level with his own.

'Ahh yes, well I couldn't have a new vampire ruining our new found piece could I?'

Damon replied to me seductively. He trailed his fingers across my abs, leaving a tingling sensation in his wake.

'mmm you are so sweet to me Damie.'

'Only because your so fantastically generous and kind in return.' On finishing his sentence, Damon lightly pressed his lips to mine, the taste of coffee still fresh on his lips.

My own reaction to his unsurprising tease was naturally, to push back, taking his tease as an invite to attack, poking my tongue at his lips, demanding access and with it, the power of dominance.

Damon brought his hands up from were he had been trailing them across my abs, to lace them through my hands to pin them behind my back on the counter.

I struggled for a second, but just as I got my hands out from behind my back and started to trail them subtly down to Damon's firm butt, the doorbell rang.

'Damn it.' Damon muttered as he pulled away from me reluctantly.

'Aww Damie, it's okay, if you're quick on your journey then I'll give you a show tonight. Which maybe, if your lucky, it won't involve a lot of clothes at all.'

'Hmm I'll hold you to that.' Damon whispered into my ear in reply.

* * *

**Damon POV**

**As I opened the door, the sight that greeted me was not one I had expected. **

**'Damon! How great of you to finally open the door to us!' Klaus greeted me whilst holding a box full of various accessories obviously meant to be used during the school project. The annoying smile on the hybrids face was driving me nuts.**

**'Damon! Oh good your here! Where's Stefan?' An overly perky voice from the form of Caroline came up the steps with another two, smaller sealed boxes, in her hands. Great. I wasn't going to be able to meet with Liz for a while it seemed. **

**'Stefan is in the kitchen, brewing coffee.' I said hastily, praying I was right. **

**'Get him to make some for me and Klaus to please!' She called over her shoulder as she barged in with Klaus in tow. Setting the boxes down in the living room.**

**'Sure.' I said in the most calming tone I could muster, when I was spitting furious inside. **

**I ran to the kitchen to find Stefan eating toast. **

**'Have you made any-' I started to say coffee but Stefan interrupted. **

**'Coffee?' He finished, smirking at me.**

**'Yeah.' I confirmed. **

**'It's brewing over there, now what exactly are those two doing here at ten thirty? no one is meant to be here for another hour and a half!' Stefan whined at me, then pouted, letting his bottom lip stick out and quiver as well.**

**If there wasn't a damn hybrid with excellent hearing abilities and another vampire in the next room, I would have given him a peck on the nose and pinched his butt, telling him he looked adorable. **

**But alas, it was the other way around, so I simply shrugged.**

**'I don't know Stefan, but I have to go meet Liz, I'll see you later.' I winked at him before I walked off to head out the door, but not before catching sight of a horrified Klaus, being presented with a feathered black trilby hat and a sparkly pink vest. **

**Now that, I thought, would be interesting to see... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to make this an infinite story...at least until I get bored or reach a good stopping point!**

**-Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Stefan's POV

After Damon left, I finished my toast before finishing off pouring the coffee out into three of the biggest mugs I could find in the back of the cupboard.

'Ahh Stefan, the lovely Caroline sent me in to find you and she is apparently in need of a 'serious caffeine boost.'

'Got it right here.' I replied, handing him two mugs, one for him and another for Caroline.

'So why exactly are you here?' I asked, still confused on why Klaus was here with Caroline. He wasn't at high school and he wasn't with Caroline as her boyfriend was he?

'What am I doing here? Well naturally when Caroline called and asked me to help since poor Tyler is otherwise occupied outside of town, I said I would.' Klaus shrugged as if Tyler running for his life was an everyday occurrence.

'Klaus! Get back in here!' Caroline called out from the living room where I could hear the whoosh of material being moved around.

'And that would be my queue.' Klaus nodded to me and left the room, steaming coffee mugs in hand.

'Coming love!' He called as he walked out.

I sighed was going to be a very long day. Every moment since Damon had left to sort out this new vampire problem was a moment more that I worried and missed him.

Taking a long slurp of coffee to calm myself, I prepared for the taxing day ahead. And it wasn't even 11am yet.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**'Liz!' I called out to her from across the grill.**

**Normally we would meet in her office at the station but with information somehow leaking out from those and other meetings, we decided to meet somewhere more open, where an eavesdropper would become more apparent. **

**I decided to keep the whole 'your-daughter-is-doing-a-school-project-at-my-hou se-with-an-original-hybrid' out of the list of topics we needed to discuss, figuring the news probably wouldn't go down very well.**

**'Hello Damon.' Liz looked up towards me as she spoke, her eyes spoke of grim worry. Her facial features set in a line of pure determination. **

**'Sorry to keep you waiting- nightmare at the boarding house with decorators coming to look at the living room.' I lied smoothly, although in a way it was true, all our furniture was being moved and sparkly pink tops were being handed out.**

**'No problem, I had to sort a few things out at the station as well.'**

**'Right, of course.'I said, sliding into the seat across from the sheriff, I slowly surveyed the grill for signs of prying eyes or of anyone who might be listening to the private conversation about to take place. **

**Suddenly I spied two new faces that I'd never seen before. I studied them to see if they were acting strangely at all. They were both very attractive young men drinking beer. At this time in the morning? I did a double take. That was odd.**

**'Damon?'Liz questioned, interrupting the thoughts that had been starting to spiral in through my mind.**

**Realizing I had tuned out to what she had been saying to me, I shifted my gaze to her.**

**'Sorry Liz, you were saying?'**

* * *

Stefan's POV

The remainder of the morning moved quickly and so I had to, unfortunately, push Damon to the back of my mind as I helped Caroline set up and Klaus hung up the outfits.

At noon the doorbell rung as I was finishing re-gluing a feather on to a glittered hat.

'They're here!' Caroline clapped her hands together, a gleeful smile on her face as she raced to the door.

'Caroline!' Elena smiled in greeting as she stepped through the door.

As the door opened further, I saw Bonnie walk in, with Jeremy and Kol hot on her heels. Kol? I did a double take. Kol? Why was here? This day was just getting weirder.

Rather than staying to join in the greetings taking place, I left and went upstairs to text Damon in privacy.

_'Hey what's happening with Liz?-S x'_

I only had to wait for a second before my phone buzzed with a reply.

_**'VERY attractive guys in the grill- may have to investigate...-D xx'**_

_'I'll help...double date?-S x' _

**_'Maybe..How's things going with your catwalk? Any outfits to save for my private show Steffie? xx'_**

_'I never said you would get that show- it was just a small possibility! x'_

**_':( maybe I won't need a date to check these guys out if you're gonna be mean.'_**

_'Awww poor Damie- You'd never go without me- You love me to much! ;)'_

**_'Right...So I'll see you when I get back ok? -D xxx'_**

Rather than replying, I chose to ignore it and put my phone away.

'Stefan?' I looked up to see Elena as she knocked on the door, a small grin had formed on her lips as she entered the room,a big bundle of clothes caught up in her hands.

'Yeah, er oh do you need some privacy to change? Sorry, I'll erm, I'll leave you to it.' I stuttered awkwardly as I left the room.

I got back downstairs to find an indescribable sight greeting my eyes. Kol was standing on the middle of the catwalk, shirtless, in a pair of low slung jeans with a laughing Bonnie on his back.

'Would you like me to put you down yet Bonnie?' Kol asked her with a grin on his normally murderous face.

As Klaus passed by looking slightly bent out of shape I stopped to ask him what was going on.

'What's going on with them?' I asked, nodding towards Bonnie and Kol who was now tickling Bonnie, who was still laughing.

'Them? Have you been hiding in a closet for the past few weeks? They are an item, your little witch tamed him from the coffin, so to speak.' Klaus grinned before making his way over to where Caroline was not so subtly beckoning him over. As he left to go to her, Jeremy came over with a sparkly pink vest top and a black feathered trilby hat in his hands.

'Hey Stefan, I don't know if you got told by Caroline, you either have to wear the black feathered hat and vest or go topless. Take your pick.'

'Are you serious?' I looked at him in disbelief.

'Pick dude.' Jeremy looked at me with a pleading look, not unlike his sisters.

'I think I'll go topless man, but thanks.' I patted Jeremy on the back before walking towards Caroline, who was now arguing with Klaus.

'What do you think?' Caroline was retorting to something Klaus had said.

'You can't really be considering trying to make me wear that?'


	3. Chapter 3

**_I should be doing revision for my exams within the next week but instead I'm being nice and updating this..._**

**_-Enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

STEFAN's POV

'You can't really be considering trying to get me to wear that?' Klaus asked, obviously trying to control himself so he wouldn't do anything either stupid or dangerous that he would regret, I couldn't decide which yet, but the internal argument inside Caroline's own head was certainly clear.

'I'm short a guy and you promised you would fill in and help me today.' Caroline replied in the firmest voice I'd ever heard her use.

Just as Klaus had opened his mouth to reply, the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it.' I said quietly, grateful to whomever was outside the door for saving me from a very awkward situation. I twisted the door knob and pulled open the door, intending to thank whoever it was there profusely.

'Hey Stefan, sorry I'm late, what's going on?' Matt stood nervously on the other side of the door, looking worried to his core.

'Oh, hi Matt, come on in.' I said ignoring his question in favor of letting him see when he got inside the room.

'Find someone else.' A voice came from the entrance to the living-room-turned-catwalk room.

'Come on Jere, you have to help please?'

Elena's voice rang through next to a grumbling Jeremy's.

'But no one else has to wear that, it's not fair if I do.' Jeremy moaned and whined on for about a minute before Matt and I decided to just open the door. I pushed the door open swiftly and walked through with a nervous Matt still on my heels.

I looked around the room but couldn't see Caroline anywhere.

'Where's Caroline?' I asked generally to everyone in the room.

Bonnie looked up from were she had been sewing up a rip in the bottom of Kol's trousers. As he stood there watching her with intrigue.

'Klaus took her upstairs to lay her on a guest bed until she wakes up.' She said casually.

'Wakes up...?'Matt questioned.

'Snapped neck.' Elena replied casually, adjusting her outfit at the same time.

Elena and Bonnie wore matching red leotards with gold swirled patterns all over. Bonnie's hair was half up in rollers as she finished sewing.

'Right..er... should I be dressed in something for this?' Matt asked innocently.

'Yes, Caroline saved this for you.' Klaus's voice entered the room just a second before he did. 'You can wear this.' Klaus added, throwing a sparkly garment in Matt's direction. A smirk evident on his face.

'Wait,' Matt shook out the vest,'are you serious?'

'Oh quite serious, as soon as Jeremy gets out the bathroom, you can go change in there.' Klaus replied, barely keeping a straight face.

'Hasn't he been in there for a while now?' I asked, concern edging into my voice.

'That's a good point actually.' Elena agreed with me before walking off towards the bathroom door and banging on it.

'Jeremy! Jeremy open up!' Elena yelled through the door.

'I'm not coming out! I look stupid!' Came Jeremy's slightly muffled reply.

'It can't look that bad Jere, just get out here!'

'NO!'

'Jeremy George Gilbert, get your butt out here right now or I'll drag you!' Elena tried turning the doorknob to help emphasis her point.

'Bringing out the middle name-ouch.' Bonnie had somehow moved silently from Kol's side and had leaned forward, and whispered that in my ear.

Although I wasn't sure why with every other vampire in the room able to hear her anyway.

'Little Gilbert, get out here like your sister says before I drag you out myself.' Klaus threatened as menacingly as he could through the door.

'I don't want too.' Jeremy's voice was weaker now, as he was unsure as to whether Klaus was serious or not, I was pretty sure he wasn't joking though, and so in quick thinking and to help him get the attention off himself behind the bathroom door, I casually cleared my throat, and as everyone turned to look at me, except for Klaus,I lifted up my shirt, meaning to take it off.

'Everybody needs to be in costume right? I'm just getting in mine so that Jeremy doesn't feel so self-conscious.' As I shrugged, now standing with my shirt on the floor and the abs Damon loved so much on display. I looked towards Matt, who seemed to be subtly trying to shuffle closer to the door.

'Going somewhere?' The voice came not from me but instead from Kol who had been silent up until now, a small grin of amusement had formed on his face.

Kol sped over to where Matt was standing, as he had stopped dead in his tracks. As Kol had neatly placed himself between Matt and the door, we all heard a crunch from my left. I turned my head around to see that Klaus had broken the door handle off of the bathroom door, and was now wrenching the door open to pull Jeremy out.

I sighed.

So much for my diversion idea.

'Ahh!' Jeremy squealed as Klaus pulled him out of his hiding space and into the open in his bright pink sparkly vest top.

'Now the room is free for you Matt.' Kol smirked as he said this. I bit back a laugh as I caught sight of the look on Matt's face. He had paled and looked as though he was about to faint.

'Off you go now.' Kol pushed Matt in the direction of the bathroom.

'KLAUS!' A scream came from somewhere upstairs and as it did, Klaus promptly winced.

'So..Caroline's awake.' Bonnie said to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Sorry I took so long!**

**-Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

Stefan's POV

'I'll be right back, Kol, my dear brother, do you want to come and help me out?' Klaus asked hopefully.

'Oh no, this is all on you, you did snap her neck after all.' Kol's shoulders shook silently with laughter as he sent Klaus off to a technical death sentence from the girl he was in love with.

'Good luck, your gonna-' Elena started.

'KLAUS!' Caroline yelled again.

'-need it.' Bonnie finished helpfully.

Klaus left the room with his head held just below my eye level as he went to see his fate from the severely pissed off baby vampire upstairs.

'Coming!' He called out meekly in response to her screams.

As the door shut behind him, we all burst into laughter, Caroline's temper was not something you wanted to be on the receiving end of but an original hybrid who'd been around for 1000 years being scared of a 17 year old girl was very funny.

As the scolding Klaus was receiving started to reach my ears however, I winced, as did every other guy in the room. Kol walked casually over to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to his bare chest.

'Did I mention how glad I was that you were my girlfriend and and how much I love and adore you? Kol asked, starting to bend his head down to kiss Bonnie.

'Ah,' Bonnie put a finger to his lips to stop him long enough to reply,'You know my temper is worse because I could actually cause you a lot of pain with my magic right?' She said, a small sly grin playing on her lips and her left eyebrow raised in mock seriousness. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. Kol lowered his head and buried his head in her hair.

Feeling as though I was interrupting a private moment, I looked to Matt as he stepped out in his sparkly pink vest.

'What I miss?' He asked, tugging nervously at his top.

'Caroline woke up and is currently yelling at Klaus.' Elena filled him in just as another yell from Caroline reached my ears. Wow was she pissed. Elena finished pinning Jeremy's top and looked up, pins still in her hand.

'Whose next?' She asked, her eyes scanning the room before landing them on Matt.

'Come here Donovan- I'll fix it for you, Jeremy, needle and threat is just by Stefan, get sewing. Stefan, Kol and Bonnie use the stage to work out how everyone is going to pose on it.' She reeled off these instructions left by Caroline as a back up obviously as she grabbed extra pins and started to work on Matt's top.

The scene Caroline and Klaus walked into was quite different from the one they left, with everyone working on the tasks Elena had given them. Caroline looked around pleased. She looked at Klaus expectantly as he shook his head in a stubborn silent reply.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down at the same time.

Klaus sighed and slipped off his light brown made no move to do anymore and so, I turned my back to see what Bonnie had done already to prep this section of the catwalk.

* * *

_NO-ONE's POV_

__Caroline cleared her throat, looking at Klaus again with a very menacing look she'd picked up from him edged into her face.

'Oww!' Everybody looked over to see that Jeremy had managed to prick his finger and a bead of red blood was now forming. Klaus stiffened slightly, ready to hurl anyone who tried to hurt Jeremy out of the room, he wasn't about to be stuck with a pink sparkly vest again so soon after he'd gotten rid of the last one to Matt Donovan.

Caroline glanced at Stefan, who was doing his best to ignore the smell. Elena was taking a leaf out of Stefan's book and was ignoring it to. Kol had left the room previously with Bonnie, apparently out to the shops to grab a few last minute things they needed.

Jeremy put his finger to his lips to suck the pinprick of blood, that was starting to run down his finger, off. As he got back on, there was a yelp from Matt, who was now attempting to alter his top with Elena coaching him through it steadily.

'So, are we almost ready to start?' Caroline asked, clapping her hands together to gain everyone's attention. Clearly she was also choosing to ignore Klaus altogether at this point in time.

'Right, I was thinking if we were doing this as a calendar then we need 13 shots.' Bonnie explained her idea briefly.

'Why 13?' Matt asked, confusion written all over his face.

'We need one for the cover...right?' Kol looked at Bonnie for confirmation. As she nodded Caroline continued on.

'So our sexy circus theme means topless and muscular guys as well as sexy girls. I'll take camera shots first, then switch around with someone else. We'll decide which picture goes where later.' Caroline clapped her hands again. 'Right everybody, I want Kol to stand on the left, Bonnie in the middle and..' She paused looking for the other topless guys. 'Klaus. you can go on her other side, now stand a little in front of Bonnie like shes trying to push through you two!' Klaus looked annoyed as Caroline practically shoved him into position, before ripping down the front of is top, tearing it in two with her nail and winning the silent argument as Klaus took the now ruined shirt off, and stood topless next to his smirking brother and his girlfriend.

'Something's missing... 'Elena sweetie? could you grab the black trilby hats please? the ones with the feathers? Great! Now Klaus and Kol, if you lose these hats I will personally kill you and enjoy it.' Caroline warned the two guys, handing over their hats as they each nodded their surrender and promise.

The day went on like that for a long time, with Caroline and then Elena putting everyone in various places, although everyone had decided that their favorite shot was was naturally the one of Matt and Jeremy on one knee facing each other with their hands over their hearts as if they were going to propose to each other.

* * *

**DAMON's POV**

**As I walked back into the my house mayhem greeted me. The walls and floor were covered in glitter like a glitter army had attacked.**

**I strolled down to the living room where the funniest sight greeted my eyes.**

**Bonnie was aiming the camera at the stage and Matt and Jeremy were on the stage in bright pink sparkly vests and feathered trilby hats. But my favorite part was that they were holding up someone I would never let forget this. Especially as he looked like he was enjoying himself way to much.**

**' Oh Stefan,' I called calmly,'Having fun?' **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry its taking me so long to update! **_

_**Me and my best friend were waiting on a call from somebody(which still hasn't come but is WAY WAY WAY overdue), I had exams for a solid week and I got into this whole mess with my dad. **_

_**I hope you understand, the past few weeks have been out of my control and I didn't feel up to writing a new brilliant chapter in the weekend just gone when I was feeling so downright miserable.**_

_**It all meant I had no time to write and had to put it all on hold. :(**_

_**Once again- I'm very sorry!**_

_**-Enjoy this next chapter :)**_

* * *

Stefan's POV

My head shot up as Damon's eyes found mine, he was leaning on the frame of the door in all his bad boy glory.

I fought the urge to run over, as Bonnie looked up to him.

'What is your problem?' She asked, annoyed at Damon because she only had, maybe three fast shots before I fell out of Matt and Jeremy's strong arms.

'What makes you think I'm the one with the problem? I just came back from another meeting with barbie's mum about another newbie vampire. You are the one photographing a topless man and two men with sparkly vests in my living room.'

As Damon was stating this oh-so-calmly, I saw his eyes roam down my body, they stopped just were my legs started. I felt my jeans start to feel a little tight and so I got up and walked quickly as I could, whilst looking casual, over to the bar that had been decorated with several feather boas draped across it.

I heard Damon's footsteps come up behind me and knew he would only grab a drink. Well, I hoped it was only for that, as we did have company, as much as I wished we didn't anymore and we could just be alone.

Damon looked down at his phone. Interrupting Bonnie just before she managed to open her mouth to reply to his previous comment.

'I hate to be a buzz kill but are you done with my house and brother for the day? It's half past five already and your favorite organizer plus Elena have bailed already.'

'Half five? That's the same thing as 5:30 right? Because Bonnie and I have reservations for dinner.' Kol moved from were he had previously been slouched on the couch watching. He grabbed his plain white t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

'Right yeah. We gotta go.' Bonnie stumbled over her words, still very obviously trying to catch up in her head.

Kol reached for Bonnie's normal clothes with one hand as he stretched and grabbed for her hand. Bonnie used her free hand at the same time to remove the camera, the strap of which she had hastily slung over her shoulder.

'I'll help you speed up Bon, come on.' Kol gently led Bonnie from the room, whilst pulling his hoodie over her head.

'Now isn't that just so sweet of him.' Damon stated to me as he sipped his bourbon.

* * *

'I'll see you tomorrow at 1 to finish up the shoot okay?'

'Yeah sure, see you then.' Kol called over distractedly as he shut the car door behind Bonnie.

'Bye now.' Damon gave his classic overly sarcastic cheery half wave and smirk, just before taking a long sip of his bourbon.

I closed the door once Kol had driven off.

The second I turned my back away from the door, I was slammed against it with Damon's hands planted firmly on the door on either side of my head.

'Now...I'm thinking you would look rather good with that trilby hat Steffie...Why don't you go put it on and meet me in your room? I've been looking forward to his all day and I don't want to waste another moment!' Damon grinned as he finished his sentence.

Taking the queue, I ducked past Damon's possessive arms and raced into the living room, not planning on wasting a second of this precious time I had with my dear sweet Damon.

Seconds ticked past as I raced to my room,hat in hand, impatient for out hours of sheer bliss to begin.

I got up to my room with the sight of Damon greeting me soon after. Damon was lying across my bed with a rose held between his teeth, candles had been scattered all over my room, setting off a firey glow in the room, the kind that seemed dangerous but gentle.

'How romantic...but your missing our music honey.' I gave Damon a slow and seductive, yet innocent smile.  
Without skipping a beat, he pulled the remote from his back pocket and hit play. My favorite song that reminded me so much of Damon and his sensitive side came on. It was Hero, but not the original version, it was the cover by the finalists from that tv show, x-factor maybe?

As the music started to play softly in the background, I made my way towards the most perfect man in my world, living in the moment, my eyes locked on to his as neither of us blinked.

When I got to the bed, he turned on to his back, keeping his eyes on mine, rose still in his mouth.

I placed my hands on either side of his feet, spreading the rest of my body the same way I curled like this until my hands were on either side of his face and my crotch was opposite his own.

Slowly I bent my head forward to see his own. I pressed my lips to his, I wrapped my tongue around the stem of the rose he had clasped between his teeth. I tugged just hard enough that he would have to let go.

Lifting my head, I tossed the rose off to the side of the bed.

Instead of going back to deepen our broken kiss, I sat back on my heels, teasing Damon. He pouted and lifted his hips to meet mine, but as he did, I lifted up slightly so that I was just out of his reach. He whined at me and so, I chose to lower my body to greet his own. Slowly I rubbed against him, I took my hands away from the sides of his head and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

**As Stefan unbuttoned my shirt with his warm and nimble fingers, I smiled in content. He was amazing at making me feel this warm and loved. **

**Stefan trailed his hands over my abs, learning his way around my body as I watched his face creased with concentration. **

**I slowly started to undo his belt as he trailed his fingers across my chest. Stefan's eyes shifted to my face and his fingers sadly stopped mid-flow.**

**Taking my opportunity I tugged at his shirt . He complied and took it off, the previously forgotten trilby hat was placed back on his head. **


	6. Chapter 6 coming soon with chapter 7!

_**Hey guys! I'm back with all distractions now gone (i think) so writing and updating can go back to normal I am pleased to say.**_

_**As a sorry, three new chapters will be up by Monday evening.**_

_**-Enjoy the next chapter! :)**_

* * *

Stefan's POV

As Damon kissed my body, leaving a trail down to my erect member, I moaned under him.

'Shhh.' Damon demanded as he heavily panted, continuing his trail of kisses down my body.

We were both lying naked tangled together on my bed. We had been together all night and our 'session' certainly wouldn't stop for a while longer. I opened my mouth to reply to Damon's demand but he slapped his hand over my mouth with lightning speed.

'I said, don't speak.' Damon half groaned at me as I reached my hand up and slapped his butt.

'Hey, play nice.' Damon pouted at me.

'Now where would be the fun in that?' I asked teasingly.

'The fun is right here.' Damon did not speak again for a while as his mouth suddenly clamped down over my manhood and licked and sucked as if he'd been doing this for centuries.

I gasped in appreciation before moving my hands down to hold his head in place.

As I neared my climax, Damon glanced up from what he was doing with a half smirk on his handsome face.

'Please.' I whimpered, desperate for relief.

'With pleasure.' Damon said, he plunged his mouth down and deep-throated me.

'DAMON!' I yelled at the top of my lungs as he pushed me over the edge with just his mouth.

'Well I didn't pictured you as a man-whore too Damon, not after you slept with my dear sister.' Kol interrupted my pleasure high as he started to push the door open.

'Oh my god! Bonnie, do NOT come in here!' Kol's eyes landed on the compromising position myself and Damon were in.

'What? Why?' Bonnie pushed on the door trying to get past Kol who was barricading the door in front of her.

Realizing we had been discovered, Damon scrambled to grab the black feathered trilby hat to cover himself as I dived under my covers at lightening speed.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

'Kol! Let me in!' I gave one final shove of the door and it flung open as I fell through.

'What the-' I looked up to find Damon standing in the corner of the room using one of the trilby hats Caroline had brought with her to cover himself. Or at least the part I didn't want to see at this point in time. Scrap that. Ever.

My eyes moved as I saw a Stefan shaped lump under the covers with blonde hair sticking out over the top.

'Is that-' I started to ask about what my eyes were seeing and my brain was processing as Kol brought one of his hands up to cover my view and sheild me from whatever this was.

* * *

Kol's POV

After I'd covered Bonnie's eyes from the scarring sight of Damon and Stefan's...Activities?Affair? I wasn't sure what to call it.

'Kol could you-' Damon started.

'Don't. Just don't.' I held up my hand in Damon's direction.

'I will give you and him five minutes to clean up, then get downstairs where everyone else is arriving and explain.

Stefan's head bobbed up and down in agreement under the covers and that was that agreement made.

I took my hand away from Bonnie's face and swiftly turned her in the direction of the stairs.

As we walked back to the living room I heard some very embarrassed whispering coming from upstairs, I grinned to myself. I had picked up that something was happening between them yesterday but I hadn't been quite I knew exactly what it was. And my immediate thought was 'how can Nik and I stretch out their torture?' As ideas of 'photo shopped' posters came into my head, Bonnie and I reached the living room, where Jeremy Gilbert was standing with Rebekah's toy boy Matt.

Elena was staring into the empty fire place behind everyone else, her face was flushed a light shade of pink. So she must have heard the conversation upstairs. Had anyone ever told her it was rude to eavesdrop? At least Nic and the blonde girl, Caroline weren't here yet.

Bonnie pulled me down onto the couch next to her and rested her head on my shoulder.

I was really curious as to how the Salvatore brothers were going to explain this.

The minutes ticked by slowly, 492 breaths on Bonnie's part later, footsteps were heard.

Stefan and Damon walked into the room holding hands sheepishly.

Matt and Jeremy's eyes widened in both shock and confusion, Bonnie's head lifted up to see them but Elena remained were she was with her back to the rest of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**_And so...the awkward conversation is about to commence!_**

**_-Enjoy the next chapter :)_**

* * *

Kol's POV

Elena remained with her back to everyone when Damon and Stefan came into the room, probably trying to work out when this 'connection' of theirs started.

'Let's start with a clarification of what that was for those who don't have the image now forever burnt into their brains as a permanent scar.' I broke the awkward silence with a voice slightly harsher then was probably necessary.

'Well...' Stefan trailed off, unsure how to explain, he looked to Damon for help.

'We are...we're a erm...we're a couple.' Damon struggled slightly with forming the words. They were probably as foreign to him as they were to everyone else in the room, at least they were coming out of his mouth.

Bonnie piped up from her place next to me.

'Well that's obvious. How long has it been going on for? and why didn't you tell us?' Bonnie demanded an answer. Ahh that was my gorgeous little fire cracker. So feisty.

'About a month and a half?' Damon answered, but it sounded more like a question than a real response.

'And why didn't you say something? Anything? When did you both stop loving me?' Elena asked, speaking for the first time, though still unmoving from her current position.

Damon opened his mouth to reply but Stefan beat him too it.

'About two months ago, when we broke up. I needed comfort and Damon was there for me...he...he helped me through it. We've been together ever since.' Stefan explained to everyone in the room somewhat reluctantly. But then again, this was an awkward conversation to be having.

'How sweet. But are you telling us this for an actual reason or..?' Matt asked confused.

'Elena didn't fill you in?' I asked innocently.

Bonnie smacked my arm lightly and I pretended to flinch in return.

'Er no...She didn't. What's going on?' Jeremy asked.

'I think we've gathered what's happening here Jere.' Elena's cool voice cut through the air like a steel knife, but at the same time it had a hint of softness to it, it was quiet enough so human ears would have a harder time picking up what was said.

'Wait, so Damon and Stefan are...a couple?' Jeremy finally caught up to what we were saying.

'Yes genius, will you get with the program here?' Damon snapped at Jeremy, most obviously covering his own nerves on how people were going to react to him and Stefan, I mused.

Whilst it wasn't uncommon for families to be together when I was growing up, more recently in the last few hundred years or so, it became something less common and more...disgusting or inappropriate. I had not decided what I thought yet but Bonnie's opinion stood at unsure as well and I figured I should always be were Bonnie was on everything.

'Sorry, I'm kind of busy, I don't have time to run around like a headless chicken trying to double check whose dating my sister or whose committing incest.' Jeremy retorted indignantly.

'Enough Jeremy.' Elena snapped at him. I think she'd had enough, I guess the day would take a toll on you when you had discovered the two guys who had previously been at your beck and call for a good year or two had given up on you and gone off together unexpectedly.

Not to mention the fact that they were brothers. Yep. very confusing indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry its taken so long again! Last week of term was crazy before we broke up and naturally my little sister chooses now to give me her cold/fever thing. Almost over it now, but I'm guessing the last half of the chapter would be appreciated yes? _**

**_To my fellow stamon readers: the inspiration for this chapter came from a link to a interview that I found from San diegos comi-con this year._**

**_-Enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

Damon's POV

'Well that went well didn't it?'I was talking to Stefan, we were heading to the grill to grab a bite to eat after our confrontation with Elena and the others. It wouldn't be long until Klaus, Rebekah, Elejah and Barbie heard about it. Elena would no doubt be very unhappy.

I waited for her whilst she dated my brother and watched her break his heart both intentionally and unintentionally, the same way he hurt her. Which if anything, made it way worse for both of them. But long story short, when they broke up after Elena became a vampire, Stefan needed support, so one night I poured him a bourbon after a whole dance fiasco and sat down to drink with him. I asked him to show me how to dance, so what? I was curious! But with the fire blazing with the dimmed lights...something just..clicked.

It wasn't Elena I had been in love with, it wasn't for her I had done all those things, finding her necklace given to her by Stefan when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her, the necklace was one of his prized possessions, or when I told her my brother deserved her more than I did to push her feelings away from me and make him happy. I did it all for Stefan. To let him be happy with me watching over him like his own personal guardian angel.

'I don't think we'll be able to stay in Mystic Falls much longer.' Stefan said, breaking my initial explanation of how we came to be together as a couple.

'Why?' I asked, not wanting to leave the one place I had found happiness since I was human.

'Everyone here knows us as brothers, so them finding out we are a couple wouldn't exactly be good.' Stefan explained.

'I see. Well we could always...' I trailed off wondering how we could actually solve this problem.

'Always do what? Compel the entire town?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well... that's not actually a bad idea.' I considered it, I knew it sounded crazy, but I was willing to do just about anything for Stefan. For us.

'No. That is possibly a step too far.' Stefan looked at me with his 'your adorable but completely insane' look.

'Why not? That doppelganger bitch Katherine has done it plenty of times, you just need a cover to get everyone to the right place, oh and of course you need to take the founders off vervain and get someone to compel the vampires in this town.' Rebekah's voice floated up from behind us.

'And how would you know that?' I asked, both how Katherine compelled an entire town and how she knew about me and Stefan as she hadn't been over at the boarding house this morning to see the confession.

'News travels fast around your little group, you know, you should really do something about that?'Rebekah replied almost in a taunt.

'Who was it? Was it your boyfriend? or did Caroline spill the beans to your older brother after Elena or witchy told her?' I asked. Slightly annoyed she had found out about me and Stefan.

'Actually, it was my brother, the one who walked in on the two of you?; Rebekah had a classic I don't care look on her face and her voice was laced with sarcasm.

'Huh.' I muttered, I hadn't figured Kol was the original squealing kind, but apparently he was just like his little sister.

'What would be in it for you?' Stefan asked her suspiciously.

'Me? nothing.' Rebekah replied all to innocently.

'No, there is, you have that look on your face and if there wasn't why would you have suggested it in the first place? What is it? Why won't you tell us?' Stefan asked her again.

'I told you, I just want to be nice.' Rebekah shrugged.

'Right...so if you really did want to help us honestly then what would you suggest?' I asked, annoyed with her for deflecting my boyfriends questions. But I was curious to see what the original barbie had in mind.

'A mandatory gathering of sorts, for the townspeople.' she replied as if the answer was obvious. Ok, so it was obvious, we just hadn't arrived at the conclusion yet.

'That's not actually a bad idea.' Stefan considered this with a thoughtful look, that was admittedly very sweet on him.

'But how would we do that?' I asked, pulling myself out of a daydream involving Stefan, a maids outfit and a lock on the door so Kol couldn't walk in.

Pulling it off would be hard to do. Compelling the entire town sounded mad but hey, that's the only idea we had.

'With my help of course! It could be something like a...charitable party to fund something, with a mandatory attendance level.' Rebekah thought aloud as we looked at her in shock.

' Mandatory attendance level? This is Mystic Falls. Not a place for 'mandatory level' things. We live in Virginia not on a military island!'

'Well have you got any better ideas?' She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Was that a french tipped manicure on her fingers, with a chanel bag? wow. it looked stylish.


End file.
